


The Snowdrop

by FangirlDC



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDC/pseuds/FangirlDC
Summary: Just a Jelsa one-shot, which is about Hanahaki disease... Angst with a happy ending.





	The Snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I have to study for the exam week, I have to especially study math and physics because I suck at them. I have to read books, do sport...
> 
> Also me, while reading fanfiction: Lmao, I have tons of fanfictions to write but forget it, I am gonna write a new fanfiction, probably won't study and will suck at the exam.
> 
> This is the story of my life. Anyway, here you go. I hope you will all like this one-shot. Sorry for the grammar mistakes :/
> 
> Disclaimer: There are descriptions of blood!

Snowdrop...

What a wonderful, marvelous flower. Its steep body, which has the best of the greens... its oblique, delicate petals that resemble the whiteness of a newly-falling snowflake...

Don't be fooled by the snowdrop's sylphish, frail appearance, don't surmise that its exquisite pedals are weak because they seem droopy! Snowdrop is one of the first flower that emerges in winter. It is a brave flower that stubbornly stands against the cold, deadly winter, strong, ruthless wind.

That is why, the snowdrop represents the hope, the rebirth, with all of its innocence and purity. Snowdrop announces nature, the whole world that, certainly, one day the horrifying, grim winter will end, the representation of hope, spring will take its place.

Everyone interprets the story of the snowdrop like this, this is the task everyone deigns to it...

Except for the winter itself.

Everyone assumes that the winter detests the snowdrop because that tiny, fragile plant opposes the great, mighty winter and whatever the winter does, it can never defeat the snowdrop.

In reality though, winter never loathes the snowdrop. Even more, the snowdrop is winter's favorite flower!

Now that's winter, many people call it 'old man winter', everyone talks about how much of a saint he is... But sometimes, our naughty winter is not what it seems like.

Winter, Old Man Winter, Father Frost, Jokul Frosti... Call it as whatever you want, Jack Frost, the Guardian of _Fun_ , the winter itself _adores_ the snowdrop.

And that's why she is in so much pain.

Perhaps it is fate, perhaps it is the destiny, perhaps it is just her foolish heart... Either way, a platinum blonde young woman foolishly fell in love with the winter itself. Moreover, that mortal is the person who loves the winter most.

But we shouldn't blame her, which mortal wouldn't fall in love with the winter when they see his true color?

As expected, the Queen of Arendelle, the Snow Queen adores Jack Frost, the King Of Wild Things... Because he understands her, he supports her, he makes her think that she has a place in the world, he makes her believe that she is not alone, he makes her laugh, happy. The Snow Queen has been through years of isolation, loneliness and sorrow. Finally, someone teaches her the definition of fun.

It is ironic and sad that everyone assumes the winter and the Snow Queen are cold-blooded, cruel villains. They are only misunderstood, they are actually one of the most good-hearted... Anyway, let's not wander away from the story. If we don't be quick enough, the delicate snowdrop will die, it can live only for a couple of months!..

Just like Elsa of Arendelle.

Oh love, the almighty, sumptuous, terrifying love! Of course, there has to be the evil love which blossoms between an immortal and a mortal! The evil love uses good-natured snowdrop, turns it into a deadly weapon, makes it ugly and evil, just like itself.

Do not forget, _unrequited_ love is the most dangerous, the worst, the most wrecking feeling. Let this story of unrequited love between the Snow Queen and the winter be a lesson to you...

Elsa lets the blood flowing out of her mouth to her jaw, but she doesn't want her blood to make any progress towards her neck or spill on the high-quality carpet, so she puts a towel under her chin. After coughing up the snowdrop pedals, she cleans the coagulated blood on her chin with the same towel.

Thankfully, the Queen of Arendelle has a maid that she can count on no matter what. She told Gerda her condition, the old woman panicked but she obeyed Elsa's request about not telling it to anyone. Thereby, Elsa has no problem of hiding the towels. Gerda cleans the bloodstained bed sheets, the towels without showing anyone.

Except for Gerda and the trolls, no one knows Elsa's fatal disease. No one, not even her dear sister Anna knows that the pretty, young Queen has _Hanahaki_ disease.

Naturally, everyone in the kingdom realized that something is off with their beautiful and kind queen. Everybody in the kingdom loves their queen, she always smiles and tries to spend time with her citizens whenever she has free time. But lately, she always looks weary, worn-out. There are bags under her eyes, she seems like she is not properly sleeping, she constantly loses weight with an unhealthy way.

Nevertheless, despite the little hints, Elsa manages to hide her fatal illness from everyone. It would be catastrophic if everyone knew her condition... After all, she is going to die because she is in love too much...

It is foolish of her, she is aware. She is aware that she is the stupidest person in the world and yet, her heart doesn't stop feeling like that way. No matter how much she tries to destroy it, there is always that heat which makes her feel like her body is melting, is on fire. Whenever she thinks about or sees _him_ , it feels like her heart is only beating for him, the sparkles in her heart are turning into an enormous firework feast.

It hurts. Not just her heartaches, her whole body is in physical pain, especially her lungs and her throat. Every day, nearly every single hour, her throat fills up with flowers, she constantly coughs up _snowdrop_ petals, her sore throat is coated with blood. And because of the pain, Elsa can't sleep, has so many maddening headaches and fevers, she can't even move, it is so hard to even raise her pinky finger. Even exhaling makes her wince in pain.

The worst thing is, she is in pain every single second, even when there are no petals in her throat, even when she has no headache or fever. Just thinking about him is enough. Due to Hanahaki illness, the victim suffers whenever they think about the person they are in love with. No, now that she remembers, this is not the worst thing. The worst thing is the fact that she suffers even impossibly more when she sees him or worse, when she has an interaction with him. Due to this sickness, Elsa tries to avoid him as much as possible in order to decrease her pain.

She has Hanahaki disease for two months, she knows that she doesn't have much time left. According to her condition, she is probably going to die in a couple of days, her lungs will fill up with snowdrops, thus she will suffocate.

Elsa let her tears to flow down from her young face, she doesn't even have the energy to clean them.

There is no cure for Hanahaki disease. Well, there is, but those are not the options for Elsa. She has gone Pabby to ask help. Sadly, he couldn't. He said that there were only two options, the first one was: The infection can be removed but the love for that person will also disappear along with the pedals. The second one was: The Hanahaki disease can be healed if the person who the victim loves, loves the victim back...

Again, those two options are not possible, unthinkable for Elsa. She would never give up on the feelings she has for him, _Jack Frost_ would never love her like the way she does either.

It is the unrequited love, it is unfeasible to become a mutual love.

Knock. Knock.

Elsa startles when she hears the familiar melody of someone tapping to her window. She stands up immediately, spruces herself up as she looks at her reflection from her big mirror. She looks sick, just like the past two months, but still, she reapplies her makeup quickly and then heads to her enormous window.

She manages to open the curtain thanks to her sudden excitement. She takes a deep breath, although it hurts a lot, she needs to collect herself whereas she is opening the window.

There he is, the love of her life is standing right in front of her, he is floating sweetly with a fond smile tugged to his kissable smooth lips.

His snow-white silvery hair is messy, his mesmerizing blue eyes are twitching in mischief, he wears his normal navy blue hoodie and brown trousers, he is holding his staff which seems like a shepherd stick.

He looks perfect, as always.

"I brought you these, Snowflake." he greets her with the old nickname he has been using for years while he is handing a bouquet of snowdrops to the young and beautiful, and sick queen.

Elsa realizes that he has been hiding the flowers behind his back... Jack is always so thoughtful, he always brings Elsa gifts when he pays a visit... Well, after all, this guy perpetually has been doing time traveling just to see her.

He is supposed to do time traveling just for once and it is because of a mission that the Man in the Moon gave to him years ago. During the mission, Jack met Elsa when she was only sixteen, completely by chance.

Perhaps it is fate, perhaps it is destiny, perhaps it is just a coincidence... Whatever it is, that's how the two winter souls met, that's how they became really close friends.

Her stomach twitches upside down unpleasantly, she suddenly wants to cough so badly when she sees the _snowdrops_.

"Jack... You really didn't have to." Elsa tries to smile, but fails when their fingers touch as she grabs the flowers from him.

Her body grumbles in pain, she can taste her blood inside her mouth... Nevertheless, she swallows the blood as she refuses to cough. The new snowdrop petals are growing right inside of her throat.

Jack is staring at her worriedly while the sick woman is putting the snowdrops to a vase. "Snowflake... You look exhausted, are you feeling fine?" he questions her curiously, his eyebrows are knitted together cutely and in so much concern.

"I am feeling fine, Jack. I have many works to do, that's all." Elsa lies and manages to smile weakly in assurance.

She hates to lie to him. But she has to. She doesn't want him to know that she is dying because he doesn't love her back. She doesn't want him to blame himself.

After all, it is all this stupid snowdrops' fault. They are the ones which magically appears in her throat and chokes her. They deserve to be blamed, not him. Snowdrops are killing her.

Deep inside, she knows she is dying because of the depression, because of the unbearable sorrow in her heart. But Elsa dismisses that thought, continues to blame Jack's favorite flower. Fun fact, the snowdrop is also her favorite flower, maybe it still is... But she also has been despising her favorite flower for two months.

"I think you should lay down, Snowflake. I can come when you feel better." Jack suggests in a fret, his apprehension makes Elsa want to embrace him, bury her head to his neck.

Her lungs are hurting, they desperately need oxygen but exhaling and inhaling deeply make Elsa ache. She prays from inside that her dry throat won't be filled up with snowdrop petals.

"Why don't we have a snowball fight instead? It always makes me relaxed. Are you scared that I will win, Jack Frost?" Elsa challenges him, tries to sound mischievous and daring. Maybe she achieves her goal, maybe not. She has a massive headache, she can't bring herself to care.

The Guardian of Fun never says no to a snowball fight. An egotistical, cocky smirk spreads over Jack's features while Elsa wants nothing, but to throw herself to him and kiss him endlessly... The thought made a couple of tiny petals to exist in her throat.

Elsa ignores the pain once again, focuses on the snowball fight. Jack throws two or three (she feels so dizzy that she can't even conclude a clear answer) snowballs toward her. Elsa tries to create a snowball, but her hands are shaking so badly, she doesn't have enough energy to use her powers.

No scratch that, she doesn't have the energy to do anything, not even standing... Elsa wobbles and lets her body to do whatever it wants. She collapses in a heap on the expensive carpet as she loses her conscious.

* * *

_"Oh, Elsa... What did I do to deserve you?"_

_"You are so beautiful."_

_"I... I have never seen such a gorgeous woman like you, never in those hundreds of years..."_

Never in her years of knowing Jack Frost, Elsa would believe that he actually had said those words to _her_. He really said those words... But he didn't mean it.

Elsa still remembers that night. She still remembers their first kiss, remembers how nervous, innocent and soft it was. She remembers how the continuing kisses became bolder, harder and hungrier... She remembers how his lips lazily were lingering on her body, discovering each part of her skin with marvelous sighs. She remembers how Jack looked at her, his eyes were happy, desperate, glimmering in need. There was also another hint of emotion which was so passionate and intimate, but she never could name it.

She remembers every single detail, remembers how tenderly and gently he touched her, remembers how his long fingers were wandering around her hair slowly. She remembers the beautiful feelings he has given to her, remembers how happy, perfect she felt that night.

For Christmas, Elsa organized a ball and of course, she invited Jack. They got both a little bit drunk, Elsa had four glasses of wine while Jack had four bottles (immortals has a way better alcohol tolerance than the humans). They weren't that drunk though, were just tipsy. It was enough for them to find themselves making out on Elsa's king-sized bed anyway. Naturally, the innocent and not-so-innocent kisses turned into much more intimate contact.

It all started with that night. She has been in love with Jack for almost two years, she was just 19 years old when her heart decided to choose him for a romantic interest. She always knew that Jack would never return her feelings, so she kept her mouth shut, just like how she hid her true feelings.

But after that night, her body couldn't take it anymore. She should have confessed her feelings that night. But being a coward, she couldn't. It was just a one-time thing for Jack, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

_"Do you regret anything, Snowflake?"_

_"No... I wouldn't change anything about last night."_

_"Good because if you asked me, it was... perfect."_

After those words, they never brought up that topic ever again.

"Elsa! Please say something!" a familiar tenor voice abruptly calls out her name desperately, brings her back to the reality.

Elsa winces in pain, her whole body is trembling madly, her head is beating like a drum. Jack always calls her by the nickname 'Snowflake'. It is funny for her that he only uses her real name when he is serious, scared or extremely concerned.

She wishes that he says 'Snowflake' instead of 'Elsa'.

"I...am... okay." she manages to choke out, her sore throat hurts so, so much that makes her want to kill herself. Nevertheless, she refuses to cough, she doesn't want to spill the snowdrop petals to the outside.

"Queenie, you are everything but okay... The disease is getting more and more acute with every passing second. If we don't stop the infection, you will die in a couple of hours." another familiar voice which has a heavy Australian accent exclaims a little bit harshly, but Elsa can hear the apprehension behind that distant tone.

She manages to open her eyelids scarcely. She is laying on a king-sized bed, it isn't her bed though... Thanks to the smell of wooden mixed with cinnamon, Elsa decides that she is in North's workshop.

"We have to destroy the infection... Is there really no possibility of the person you are in love with has mutual feelings for you?" Bunny testifies, he is searching Elsa's blue eyes with his green ones.

Elsa's lips shivering increases while she is trying to gulp the petals. "Give me something to spill the petals!" she orders, screams with sudden energy that exists because of fear.

Jack hands her a middle-sized gray bucket. Elsa grabs it, wraps her arms around the bucket as she coughs up rapidly. White, innocuous, delicate snowdrop petals drop into the bucket. She then, without showing the petals, covers up the bucket's surface with an ice cover, uses the last drip of her ice powers.

"He would never love me back..." she weakly mumbles, she is sitting on the bed, exhaustion can be easily read from her features, there are a couple of sweat drips on her forehead.

"Then we should start acting fast. Don't worry, Queenie. I will help you... It will hurt a little bit but-"

"No... Bunny, I don't want... you to destroy... the... infection." Elsa mutters, wants to shout but her body doesn't let her.

Both Bunny and Jack's eyes grow bigger at that statement. Jack's holding her hand so tightly, she realizes it now.

Jack frowns, looks depressed and frightened. "It is just out of question. There is no way I am letting you die, El-" his sentence interrupts by a cough.

But it is not from Elsa, it is from the winter itself. The Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost coughs so loudly that concerns Elsa. As he continues, Elsa realizes that he isn't just simply coughing. He coughing _up_ flower petals.

The young queen's eyes widen at the sight of flower petals, which are coated in blood. She never has spilled that much blood. But Jack... Elsa can't even understand which kind of the flower the petals are belonged to, they are barely visible in the pool of blood.

At that moment, she feels a hurtful sensation. It is not possible to feel even more pain, but now, Elsa is convinced that she is in a much more painful condition... Because now, the sorrow increases too.

She can't decide which one is worse, the pain in her throat and lungs or the sorrow in her heart.

Jack Frost has Hanahaki disease too.

He is in love with someone else. He loves someone else. He dreams, thinks about someone else every single second, he desires someone like how Elsa desires him...

"Bunny, please. Jack has the disease but you only deal with me." Elsa reasons, knows that it is stupid and childish. Moreover, what she does is also selfish.

"He has been having this disease for five years. He is immortal, Queenie!" Bunny informs, argues logically while he is pressuring her arms to stop her throwing weak punches to the air.

Elsa notices the tears on her cheeks... They are her tears. She also distinguishes something else. North, aka Santa Claus, catches her eye. He is standing on the corner of the room with a troubled expression on his wrinkled face.

"North! Please tell them not to do it. I... I don't want to live in a world where I don't love him. I rather die while I love him more than anything." Elsa begs, quickly says those words as she pushes her body's limit.

Her body reacts by creating new and big snowdrop petals inside of her throat. She lifts the cover and literally throws up the petals. Now, more blood appears, like Bunny said, her condition is getting worse and worse. She can feel the petals slowly, but not that slowly, attaining and occupying her lungs.

North sighs, he seems really stressed-out. "Jack, Bunny... Listen to that poor girl." he commands with guilt.

Elsa admires the man, he is so strong that he makes the right thing that shouldn't be right, not at all. Bunny would listen to him, eventually. But not Jack. He respects North just like everyone, but he is always the rebellious guy.

"NO! North-"

"Bunny... It is her decision." North interrupts whereas he is wincing in guilt. A grim look sinks into Bunny's features.

"Leave us alone." Jack quietly demands, is still holding Elsa's hand like his life is depended on it. His voice sounds dark, his eyes are focused on her hand nonchalantly.

Bunny closes his eyes and re-opens them. "Goodbye... Queenie." he mumbles bitterly.

North opens the door, his blue eyes lock on Elsa for the one last time. "It was so nice to know you, kid."

And they leave the bedroom just like that, without any dramatic movement, without any shout or yell.

Elsa closes her eyes, lays on the bed while the pressure of Jack's hand is still lingering there.

* * *

"Jack." Elsa whispers.

The young man, whose head is on her stomach, raises his head, darts his loving gaze towards her.

Elsa's fever and headache increased within the last few hours. She halted coughing up the petals because she _couldn't_. Her body isn't even letting her spill the flowers to the outside anymore.

She can sense that the flowers are tingling her throat, her sore throat is now, filled up with so many snowdrops. Soon, her lungs will fill up with the flowers too. "I am... going... to die... in a few... minutes, Jack... I... don't... w-want you... to see... it." she barely manages to declare, she pays the price by having more pain dancing everywhere around her body.

"Then don't. Let Bunny heal you. Don't you see!? That jerk doesn't merit you! You don't deserve suffocating because of a stupid man who doesn't love a wonderful woman like you!" he yells, tiny and shiny tears appears on his exquisite blue eyes.

"No, Jack... I don't... deserve... someone... as wonderful as... him. Also... You've... been suffering... just like... me." Elsa responds with a loving, weak smile tugged to her lips, points out matter-of-factly.

Instead of arguing, Jack abruptly leans, presses their foreheads, eyes are closed, tears are streaming down from his face. "Please... Please don't leave me..." he begs with a trembling, vulnerable voice, Elsa can feel his shaky breath on her burning skin.

Hanahaki... What a cruel disease...

"Jack... Why?"

Jack opens his eyes in confusion, but doesn't straighten up. He is cupping her cheeks, stroking them gently with his thumbs. "What do you mean, my Snowflake?"

"Why... Why snowdrops? Aren't... they... supposed to... be... the winter's... enemy? Isn't... the winter... supposed to... hate... them?"

Jack is taken aback by the question. He is baffled but answers without any comply. "I think I am supposed to hate the snowdrop... But again, why should I? Yes, the snowdrops appear in the middle of winter and declare their existence to the world, they are so brave and rebellious enough to challenge me... You know me well, my Snowflake, when did I hate something courageous and rebellious? Legends and fairy tales tell that the snowdrops are longing for spring, however, they still exist in winter, not in spring... I like flowers, yes, I am the winter, but that doesn't mean that I detest them even if I supposed to." Jack rambles a little bit, looks too deep in thought while their noses are brushing, their foreheads are still pressed together.

"Many people hate winter, I can't blame them. It is harsh, tough, stiff... But winter is also beautiful. Snowdrops... Instead of sprouting in spring or summer, they choose to appear in winter. They make winter more beautiful, more vulnerable. They always make me feel less lonely when I am wandering around the world in winter... because they are lonely, there are no flowers except them... They are just like me." the winter confesses, sounds sophisticated.

Hopeful, vulnerable, pure, innocent, delicate, rebellious, brave...

"You... are... right... They... are... really... beautiful." Elsa confirms, tries to nod but can't move her head. _You are beautiful._ She desperately wants to say, but she is a coward.

Jack smiles sadly, hesitantly presses a wet, quick kiss to her cheek. "It is your favorite flower too... right?"

Tears are falling down from her face, it hurts so much when she feels his soft, smooth lips. "I love snowdrops... because... of... the same... reason. I used to... watch them... when I was... trapped in... my room." she acknowledges silently.

Jack is cleaning her tears, but he is crying too. His lips are trembling as he presses his lips against her cheek, stoles quick pecks from her neck.

"Who is he?" he asks, his voice is shaky but rough at the same time.

"Who is she?" she asks, ignores his question with her question.

She considers confessing her feelings at that moment, but it is pointless. She wishes she could at least say her goodbye to Anna, hug her sister one last time... Elsa quickly pushes that thought away.

Her _lungs_ are filling up with snowdrops petals.

With her last strength, she smiles. "Thank you... for being... a part... of my life, Jack... Frost." she declares, wants this to be her last sentence. She is ready for Grimm Reaper to take her soul.

"No! Elsa! Don't leave me!" Jack shouts, he is sobbing loudly while his whole body is shaking.

Elsa just smiles, the petals are occupying her lungs. She can't even breath anymore... It is okay, she doesn't want to live in a world where Jack Frost isn't in love with her.

"I love you, Snowflake!"

Instantly, the petals stop growing.

"I have been in love with you since we first meet, when you were just sixteen. I have Hanahaki disease since then. Elsa... Please don't leave me." Jack begs, suddenly admits his feelings with his continuing hysterical cry.

She begins to breathe once again, the pain decreases with every passing second. She can't believe what she has just heard.

"I love you too... I love you more than anything else." she finally avows, her smile grows wider, new tears are still appearing. However, now it is due to happiness and relief.

She feels the softness of his lip on her lips, hands are roaming around her body, caressing her skin needily.

"I love you."

An innocent, plain kiss to her cheek.

"I love how you braid your hair."

Then a passionate kiss to her shoulder.

"I love how your face light up when you eat chocolate."

Another gentle kiss to her collerbone.

"I love the cute frown on your face when you are irritated."

A big, meaningful kiss to her neck.

"I love how your lip's curl up when you are pleased."

A lazy kiss to her forehead with a worshipping sigh.

"I love how selfless you are when it comes to the people you love. I love how you try to make people happy."

A shy kiss to her nose.

"I love you, Elsa of Arendelle, I love everything about you. I love you so much."

Jack captures her lips once again, they part their lips hungrily as they melt into the kiss.

She doesn't have a massive fever and a headache anymore. She doesn't feel worn-out and weary, doesn't have an urge vomit her blood, it doesn't hurt to exhale anymore. And finally, her lungs and throat aren't filled up with snowdrop petals.

"I love you too, Jack Frost." she replies as draws him to closer to press their lips more passionately.

If the winter and the Snow Queen were in Arendelle and if they looked at to the outside, they would surely see the sprouted snowdrops, which are ready to spread hope to the world with all their innocence and purity.


End file.
